Fly Away Summer
by Draco's-Slytherin-Princess438
Summary: Sequel to The Way I Love You. Summary inside. Please Read!
1. Missing You

**A/N: Hi again! I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post it. Well, read the summary and then, go on with the story.**

Summary: _It was just a normal summer for Alana Kaligaris. Even though she misses the love of her life, Draco Malfoy, everything is just the same as it has always been. But when Draco comes to her in his greatest hour of need, Alana is torn between the unfailing love for Draco and the loyalty to her family. As Alana and her family hide Draco from those who seek to harm him, Alana and Draco's love grows stronger and stronger as the summer drags on. But as the plot between them thickens, their love will be put to the ultimate test. __Also, Voldemort's forces are growing stronger. Will the Order be enough to stop him, or will they have to recruit someone that they don't even trust? And will Draco and Alana's love be enough to save them both this time, or will they be torn apart forever? Read and find out._

Fly Away Summer

Chapter 1

Missing You

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore- _" Far Away" Nickelback

It was perfect outside during that one perticular day in June. Alana Kaligaris lay stretched out comfortably on a recliner by her pool. The sun shone down brightly from above, wrapping her body in a pleasant warmth. Her eyes were closed behind her dark-tinted sunglasses in relaxation. The weather couldn't be better; the temperature somewhere in the 80's, but not too humid. A slight breeze passed through now and then, but otherwise everything was still. She let out a content sigh, and a delicate smile formed on her lips. Everything was so calm and serene; nothing could break her perfect environment of tranquility. Then just as this thought passed through her mind, a loud splash erupted from the pool! Not a second later, Alana became soaked to the core by lukewarm water.

She jumped up from her recliner with a high-pitched shriek, flailing her arms about in a fetal attempt to get the water off; a look of disgust coming to play upon her face. A bell-like laugh came from the pool, filling the air with its ringing. Alana stopped her shaking and turned towards the pool, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head to glare at the offending jokster.

" You think that was so amusing, don't you, Jezebel?" She growled through, clenched teeth.

" But of course." Her friend, Jezebel Sinclaire, replied flashing Alana a wicked smile. " It was well worth to see the look on your face."

Her indignant friend crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the young woman leaning over the edge of the pool. Jezebel's long, black hair lay plastered over her shoulder in tangled waves, and her dark chocolate eyes sparkled with the all-too-common glint of mischief. Her pale complexion had become tanned from the many days she had spent outdoors with Alana since the end of school. They had travelled home together on the train and had been at Alana's home in the country, which was just a few short hours south of London, ever since. Jezebel's smirk remained twisted upon her naturally-dark crimson lips as she said, " Oh, come on, Alana. You know it was funny. I only did it to get your attention."

" There are other, less irritating ways to get someone's attention, Jezebel." Alana retorted, her startling, sapphire eyes still narrowed in aggitation. " Why didn't you just call out my name or something?"

" But where's the fun in that?" Jezebel asked, faking an innocent look before her familiar smirk took up its normal spot again. " Besides, you were too deep in your little " dreamworld " to hear me. I thought a cannon ball would bring you back to reality without me having to ruin my vocal chords."

" Fine," Alana sighed, exasperatedly, " what do you want?"

" For you to come in and swim with me." Jezebel said, simply.

" And give you the chance to drown me? Forget about it!"

" Oh, come now. Would I ever try to do something as cruel and mischievious as that?"

Alana raised an eyebrow and gave a Jezebel a look that appeared as if she was saying " you've got to be joking, right?".

" Okay, but that's besides the point." Jezebel replied, dismissively. " Please, Alana, just come in and swim with me for awhile. It won't hurt for you to get a little wet."

" In case if you haven't already noticed, I already resemble something of a drowned rat right now." Alana answered, extending her arms to gesture towards her soaking-wet bikini. " Besides, I was in the middle of tanning just a few seconds ago before I was so rudely interrupted."

" Alana, you already have a permenant tan thanks to your Greek heritage. You don't need to tan or else you'll become as dark as Blaise." Jezebel complained. " Please, just come in and swim for awhile. You haven't gotten in once today. I'll be on my best behavior. Promise."

" No." Alana replied, firmly.

" Fine, you give me no alternative." Jezebel warned her before sticking out her bottom lip and scrunching up her face into the saddest expression anyone could ever hope to muster.

Alana shook her head and tried to look at anything else, but her friend's pouting face.

" Jezebel, stop with the puppy dog face. It will not get you anywhere."

" Please, Alana!" Jezebel whined in an equally pitiful voice. " Please, come and swim with me!"

" No, I refuse to give in to something as pathetic as this!" Alana retorted, firmly.

" Pleeeeeeeeeease, Alana! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Alana bit her bottom lip, struggling to fight for control. It was hard to do so when her best friend was acting like a five year old. Then, she made the fatal mistake of looking back at Jezebel's face. With a sigh of defeat, Alana dropped her arms to her sides and threw her sunglasses back onto her recliner, walking towards the divingboard.

" Thank you, Alana!" Jezebel's voice rang out, still in five-year-old mode.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alana muttered under her breath.

She stepped lightly onto the board and stood still, looking over the pool full of turquoise-colored water. Jezebel swam back a little, so Alana wouldn't collide with her when she dived in. The afternoon sun glinted off of her moist, cocoa skin, giving her a heavenly glow that made her look like she was some Greek goddess in human form. It also caught off of something around her neck. Hanging on a thin, silver chain was a square-cut sapphire stone set in silver with tiny, diamond stones outlining it. Alana took one last deep breath before she took a running start on the board and lept into the air; her body going into perfect diving formation before she finally hit the water.

Down, down, down she went, like a sinking rock before she curved slightly and levelled out. Then taking to the water much like a mermaid, Alana swam swiftly upward, where she broke through the water and took her first gasp of air. She smoothed back the hair that had managed to come out of her ponytail. Her eyes blinked away the unwanted pool water before she could actually see Jezebel's still smirking face.

" See," She said in mocking tone, " now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alana rolled her eyes before murmuring something under her breath and diving back down under the water. A spell came into place to protect her eyes from the chlorine in the pool water. Jezebel followed suit, and the two swam together under the water like two, bickering, mermaid sisters. They swam in circles and made intricate designs in the water with their bodies. Alana felt at peace under the water, like she could stay down there forever and never be unhappy. She swam around the edge of the pool, looking at the red flowers in the mosaic blocks that lined the basin. Tiny squares of blue, yellow, white, green, and orange surrounded the flowers. Then, she came across a block with something etched into the concrete below it.

Alana smiled and traced a fingers over the carved symbols. A.K. "heart" D.M. She had carved it only a few days ago with her wand, etching in each letter of their initials and each line of the heart with love and care. Suddenly, something grabbed Alana's arm and drug her back up towards the surface. When her head broke through the water, Alana realised how much in need of air she had been. She coughed and sputtered, wiping excess water from her eyes as the spell wore off when it came in contact with the air. Her throat was now burning, and Alana made a mental note to get a glass of water as soon as she went back into the house. Jezebel was breathing heavily from having to swim both of them up to the surface. She glared at Alana in irritation before saying, " What is wrong with you? Did you want to drown or something? We're humans, not fish! We need air, Alana! What on earth were you doing down there? Having a tea party?"

" Wow, Jez, I don't think I've ever seen you pissed off and concerned at the same time before." Alana commented with a smirk. " I don't know whether to feel frightened or honored."

" I'm serious, Alana!" Jezebel hissed, angrily. " You could have sufficated! But were you thinking about that? Oh no! You were off in your own little fantasy land, daydreaming about God knows what!"

" Sorry, Jez." Alana sighed, sheepishly. " I wasn't thinking clearly."

Jezebel heaved a heavy sigh before swimming over to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. She gave Alana a weak smile and said, " I'm sorry for snapping. It's just you scared me, Alana. You were going all blue in the face, but you just didn't seem to notice. It reminded me too much of what happened only a month ago. I almost lost you then, and I don't want to lose you now."

Alana embraced her friend warmly, hugging her close in a sisterly, affectionate way. Jezebel hugged her back, holding her firmly to show how scared she had been.

" I already told you before," Alana murmured, softly, in her ear, " I'm not going anywhere. You need to give me room to breathe again, Jez. I know you worry about my safety a lot more than you used to, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

" I know, but I still feel the need to protect you." Jezebel whispered back, trying to hide her choked up voice. " I just...I don't want you getting hurt again. For awhile, it seemed like you were already gone. I blamed myself for not looking after you better."

Alana chuckled light and replied, " Now, you're starting to sound like Draco."

" Ah! I'm insulted!" Jezebel shrieked, protending to be hurt and pushed herself away from Alana. " How could you even think to compare me to that...that..."

" Arrogant, egotistical snake?" Alana finished for her.

" You know me too well." She replied with a smirk, shaking her head fondly.

" Comes with experience." Alana retorted, shrugging her shoulders.

Jezebel then, smiled whole-heartedly and placed a loving hand on Alana's moist cheek.

" I'm serious, though, Alana." Jezebel told her. " Draco and I both have good reasons to be concerned about you. I know you're a grown woman and can take care of yourself. But there will be times when you won't always be able to defend yourself. And those are the times that I, Draco, and all of your other friends will be there to protect you. We made you that promise before we all went our seperate ways this summer and we will keep it until death parts us."

" And for that I'm truly grateful." Alana assured her, placing a hand on top of hers. " Now, how about we move onto happier things and go inside. Mama should be starting on supper here pretty soon."

" Sounds good to me." Jezebel replied, her smile brightening even further as they swam to the other side of the pool to get out. " That is one thing that I will truly miss when I have to leave: your mum's excellent cooking."

" Hey, look at it this way." Alana said as they climbed out of the water and walked over to their recliners. " It just gives you all the most insentive to come back and visit."

" Yeah, the only insentive." Jezebel retorted with a teasing smirk.

Alana made a hurt sputter before hurtling her soaking wet towel at her friend. It wrapped itself around Jezebel's head, plastered to her skin. She furiously tried to get it off, while Alana just stood there laughing at her.

" That wasn't very nice." Jezebel complained when she finally got the drenched piece of fabric off and threw it to the ground.

" It wasn't very nice of you to get it all wet in the first place with that cannon ball of yours." Alana threw back at her, reaching for a dry towel on the table next to her recliner. " And then, you had to go and insult me. You deserved it."

Jezebel pouted her lip out at her, but Alana just chuckled and shook her head at her as she dried herself off. The two girls walked arm in arm into the house and up the stairs towards Alana's room. After shutting the door behind them, Alana started to strip out of her bikini.

" Ow! Ow!" Jezebel howled, teasingly. " Where is Draco when you need him?"

Alana rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head as she threw on her robe. She picked up her bathing suit and walked over towards the door. That's when Jezebel's eyes caught sight of her promise ring. A knowing smirk played upon her lips as she asked in a bored tone, " Don't you ever take that thing off?"

Alana's fingers came up to brush over the ring absent-mindedly. She went back to the night Draco had first given it to her. It was a symbol of his undying love for her and a promise for their future together. No, Alana would never take it off, but leave it to hang next to her heart where it belonged.

" Why should I take it off?" Alana mused, thoughtfully. " It practically goes with everything."

" Aren't you afraid that it will tarnish, especially if you wear it while swimming?"

" I put a protection spell over it." Alana told her, dismissively. " Quit fusing over it already! It's not like its my engagement ring or anything!"

" Fine! Fine!" Jezebel remarked, holding up a hand in defeat. " I won't say another word about it."

Alana smiled appreciatively before putting a hand on the doornob and opening the door.

" I'm going to take a shower." She informed Jezebel as she looked back over her shoulder. " Do not, I repeat, _do not _destroy my room before I get back."

" Wouldn't dream of it, Love." Jezebel replied before catching a marble statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite that was sitting on Alana's desk that she had accidentally knocked over.

" Right." Alana mumbled, sarcastically, slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the hall until she came to a door on the right that was left open to reveal a rather large bathroom. Alana closed the door behind her and locked it securely to avoid interruption. Then, she hung up her bathrobe on a hook next to the glass door of the shower. Her bikini was hung on another hook on the back of the bathroom door to dry. Alana opened the glass door of the shower and turned on the water before closing the door again to let it warm up. She then, turned to the mirror and undid her ponytail, wincing at the friction between her chlorine soaked hair and her tie. Without even bothering to brush it out, Alana opened the glass door again and stepped inside the shower, closing it behind her.

The warm waters of the shower ran over her body, making Alana sigh contently. She relished in the calming water as she wet down her hair once more before tipping shampoo into it. While she was scrubbing her scalp, Alana's thoughts couldn't help, but go back to Draco. Oh, how she missed him! In fact, missing him had become her weakness. It seemed like an eternity since they had seen each other. Sure, his letters were a small comfort to the aching in her heart, but every night she would lie awake in the late hours, yearning for him. She missed laying in his strong, comforting arms that always wrapped around her protectively and the gentleness of his voice as he whispered endearments in her ear. But most of all, Alana missed the soft, tenderness of his lips as they brushed against her own in the most perfect kiss. Alana knew that Jezebel could see her misery from being parted from her love. Jezebel too was feeling the tugging in her heart from being parted from Blaise, who was down in Rome for his brother's wedding. He sent letters to Jezebel almost as frequently as Draco did to Alana.

The waters caressed her skin delicately, reminding her of the way Draco's fingers would brush against her so lovingly. Tears sprung to her eyes. Why did it always have to be so painful to be away from him? She hadn't felt whole since the last time they had seen each other, which had been three weeks ago. Alana knew that when they had parted, Draco had taken her heart with him, and that she had his with her at that very moment. She felt so lost without him beside her, so empty. But she still charished each and everyone one of his letters. Alana kept them in a locked drawer in her desk, where no one, not even Jezebel could get to them. Those letters were meant for her eyes alone and no one else's. When she missed him the most, Alana would unlock her drawer and re-read the letters over and over again, consuming them like the sweetest chocolates. What she loved the most about Draco's letters was the way he always managed to tell her how much he loved her. Sometimes that would be all his letters consisted of; his pledge of undying loved for her.

In the boredom of Malfoy Manor, he told her all he wanted was to be there right beside her, to hold her in his arms once again and feel the pleasure that kissing her brought to him. He wanted to be able to wake up with her right beside him and watch her sleep peacefully in the early morning light. Alana herself missed gazing into those deep, stormy gray eyes of his and running her hand through his silky, platinum blonde hair. Every kiss, every caress, every loving word, every fond memory...came back to haunt her. She knew that they both antisipated the day that they would be boarding the train back to Hogwarts together and let their love blossom once again. It hurt Alana even more to read about the misery his father was putting him through by pressuring him about his initiation to finally become what he loathed so deeply: a Death Eater. Alana knew that Draco planned to runaway with her after they had graduated and join the Order of the Phoenix. But until they had, Draco had to use every tiny bit of his cunning to postpone his initiation.

Jezebel and Blaises' own initiations were coming up soon as well. But they were sure they wouldn't happen until after graduation. This made Alana wonder...why was Draco being pressured into the initiation now? Everyone else his age got to wait, but what made him so special that his had to take place now? She tried to talk about this as little as possible with Draco. All it did was irritate him and add to his already great stress level. When she had finally dubbed herself clean, Alana shut off the water and wrapped her now drenched hair up into a towel. She quickly tried her body off with another towel before wrapping it around herself and stepping out of the shower. Alana walked up to the counter and wiped the mist off of the mirror. As she let the towel around her body drop to the floor and reached for a bottle of body lotion, Alana looked up at her reflection. A frown took over her blank expression and she set the bottle of freeshia-scented lotion back down on the counter. Silently, Alana traced the little, white scar just above her breasts. Then, her eyes went over to the scar running down the length of her biceps on her left arms and the other one on her right thigh. Her fingers gently ran over the scar right above her naval.

They would never go away, never disappear, just like the horrid memories. Flashbacks of that dreadful night flooded back to her. She was surprised when she could feel the cold and weakness consuming her entire being once more. The sharp, searing pains returned as the jagged blade tore at her once flawless flesh. Scarlet stains on a once pure white, marble floor invaded her sight. For a second it was like she was back in that very room, back in the Prefect girls' bathroom. She could see her huddled form lying in a puddle of her own blood so clearly. Oh, the mass of crimson liquid frightened her to death. But the worst thing of all was when Alana could hear Pansy's dry, brittle cackle behind her as she watched Alana suffer to the point of insanity.

Alana grasped the counter tightly to keep from falling. Her legs had become so weak all of a sudden. Without realizing it, her breathing had grown quick and ragged. She even looked around the room, as if trying to find her assailant. When she couldn't find anyone, Alana shook her head and stared back at her reflection. Her face was pallid and sweaty; eyes wide and petrified.

" _Get a grip, Alana!_" Alana thought, wiping off the slight persperation from her brow. _" Parkinson is in Azkaban. She can't hurt you anymore. You just need to relax. There is nothing to worry about._"

After convincing herself that everything was okay and regulating her breathing, Alana picked the lotion bottle back up with a slightly shaking hand and went about massaging the sweet liquid into her skin. She had to hurry before Jezebel actually _did_ have a chance to destory her room. Once her body was glistening with lotion, Alana slipped her rob back on and brushed out the tangles from her hair. Soon, it cascaded down her back in wet, silky waves. Alana gave herself a satisfied smile before unlocking the door to the bathroom and walking back to her room. When she opened the door, Jezebel was lounging lazily on her bed in her own bathrobe, while reading a witch fashion magazine. She shook her head playfully as she walked over to her closet and opened the door, turning on the light.

" The shower is all yours." She announced, looking over her clothes to decide what to wear.

" Good!" Jezebel rejoiced, throwing the magazine back onto Alana's desk, narrowly missing the statue again, and jumping off of the bed. " You've been hogging it for almost forty-five minute.

Alana turned around just to smirk at her when she saw Jezebel's teasing expression fall. It turned warry as she took in Alana's paled complexion and jumpy reflexes.

" Are you okay?" Jezebel asked, worriedly, walking over to her and placing a hand gently on her shoulder. " You look a little out of sorts."

" I'm fine." Alana replied, dismissively, turning back to her closet.

" Are you sure?" Jezebel pressed, looking at her uncertainly.

Alana just shrugged her shoulders before adding, " I'm just a little tired. That's all. I'm fine, Jez. Just go take your shower. Dinner will be done soon."

" Okay, if you're certain." She muttered before walking out of the room.

Once she had left, Alana let out a sigh and walked over to the double doors that led out to her balcony. She threw open the doors and went to lean on the stone railing. Her eyes gazed out at the beautiful sunset that was casting the most amazing shades of pink, yellow, orange, and purple across the open sky. Alana let out another sad sigh and ran her fingers through her still wet tresses. She didn't want to worry Jezebel with the flashbacks she'd had. They came occationally, perticularly when she was tired and withdrawn. It wasn't that abnormal, but Alana didn't like that fact either. She wanted them to disappear just like the dream had. They were memories she wished that she could just forget. Now that Pansy could never hurt her ever again, Alana wanted to forget all about her. Alana shut her eyes tiredly, letting the soft melody of the birds take her away to somewhere where no pain could ever reach her.

She imagined that Draco was standing right behind her; his arms circled protectively around her waist. Alana felt herself being held tightly to his chest and his intoxicating breath caressing her cheek. She could almost feel his hand coming up to palm her cheek so that he could kiss her now aching lips when the sound of the doorbell shattered her peaceful daydream. Alana let out an annoyed moan and hoped that someone else was going to get the door. No longer wanting to watch the beautiful sunset, Alana went back into her room, leaving her balcony doors open to allow the breeze to cool off her room some. Her eyes caught sight of her favorite picture on her dresser. She walked over to it and picked it up with gentle hands, caressing the wrought-iron frame and glass lovingly. It was the watercolor of herself and Draco in Paris. Alana could still remember the time when the picture had caused her nothing but pain, and not the blissful feeling of happiness that it did now.

She kissed it fondly before sitting it next to the vase full of different, color-tinted, crystal roses. They were all gifts from Draco that he had sent to her on one day or another. Her collection was still growing, too. So far along with her blue one, she had a pink, lavender, yellow, red, and green rose. Alana couldn't wait for the day when his owl would come to her window sill with a little box tied to its leg with yet another crystal rose in it. Unable to help it, she picked up the blue rose; the first gift that Draco had ever given to her. It was so special to her, and again, she regretted shattering it that one time. Thankfully, Draco had been able to repair it. She had promised on the day he had given it back to her that she would treasure it always and never break it again. As she held it to herself, the sound of pattering feet came into her room. Alana turned around and saw her little cousin, Leyla, standing in the middle of her room. She was staying with her, while her parents were in Spain for their anniversary. For the most part, Leyla shadowed Mia's every step, since the little girl adored her and Mia was over almost everyday to help out with the house work. Alana smiled down at her and put her rose back. She bent down to the five year old's small stature and asked, " What is it, Leyla?"

" Ala, someone at the do. They want to see ou." Leyla answered in her baby talk.

" Okay. Thank you for telling me." Alana told her, sweetly, before giving her a plaful push towards the door. " Now, go back down stairs and see if Gema needs any help with dinner."

Leyla nodded her head excitedly and went racing clumsily back down the stairs. Alana sighed as she raised herself back up to her full height and tightened the belt around her robe before heading downstairs herself. She really didn't want to deal with visitors right now. All she wanted to do was write Draco about the images that had been plaguing her. Comfort was the only thing she wanted right now, not guests. As she came down the steps, Alana could smell the wonderful aroma of the stew that her mother cooking dinner. Her father was in his favorite easy chair in the parlor, reading the afternoon paper as always. Just as she came to the first floor landing, a loud, anxious knock sounded from the door.

" I'm coming!" Alana exclaimed, rushing towards the door.

She unlocked the door that Leyla had no-doubtably locked back up and threw it open, squinting outside in the already accumulating darkness. Her eyes slowly became adjusted to the dark. Her guest stood on the stoop with his hands jammed into his jean pockets. He was a good head taller than her. His porcelean complexion only helped to bring out the shocking brightness of his plantinum hair. He still wore dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. Behind him leaning on the sidewalk was a yellow and black motorcycle. Alana stared at him in shock and awe. He removed his sunglasses slowly to reveal a pair of intense, stormy gray eyes.

" Dra...Draco?" Alana studdered in disbelief, her voice shaking with excitement.

The vistor smiled warmly; his eyes softening, and replied, " Hi, Alana."

**A/N: How was it? I know it's long for the first chapter, but I just had so much to talk about. Please Review and tell me what you think. It'll be awhile before I have the next chapter up. It's not fully done yet.**


	2. Running Away

**A/N: Hi everyone. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to type up this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 2

Running Away

_I know you_

_So better than the city in the rear view_

_I drive to_

_Eliminate the ball that I'm chained to_

_Take me, break me_

_Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away_

_One day you'll see_

_Even if you're down on your knees _

_You couldn't make me stay_

_Drive all night_

_Never gonna get me_

_Night by night_

_To get away from it all_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_All you wanna do is hurt me_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night-_

" Night Drive "

All-American Rejects

A squeal of delight escaped Alana's lips before she threw hers into Draco's waiting arms. Draco laughed as he swung her around playfully. When he set her down, Draco hugged her smotheringly close to his body like he'd never let her go ever again. He reveled in how perfectly her body fit into his once again. Small tears of happiness trailed down Alana's face silently as she embraced Draco back just as warmly. Alana knew that she was where she truly belonged, encased in Draco's strong arms. Draco buried his nose in Alana's hair; the familar scent of lavender filling his senses.

" Oh Draco," Alana whispered with such emotion in her voice, " I can't believe it. I can't believe you're here! You're _actually_ here! You can't imagine how happy it makes me to be in your arms again."

" I knew you would be pleased." Draco answered with a smile, holding her out in front of him.

He wiped away the tears from her brilliant, sapphire eyes; the eyes he had missed so much. Her eyes held so much love and adoration for him; things he didn't know he came to deserve. Alana smiled up at him warmly, trying to keep more tears at bay.

" Oh, how I've missed you, Draco." She told him, taking his hand in both of hers and kissing his knuckle. " Words cannot express how much I've missed you."

" I know, Love, I know." Draco replied, hugging her to himself again. " I've missed you so much too. Each day without you was complete and utter torture. It hurt me to be separated from you. It hurt my heart."

Alana placed a hand on the left side of his chest, feeling the rhythmic pulsing beneath her fingertips. She looked up at him, her eyes locking on his, and asked with passion in her tone, " It hurt here, my love?"

" Yes," He answered, softly, leaning down to where his lips just barely brushed against her, " right there."

Alana's eyes became clouded as they flicked from his lips to back up to his eyes before finally closing all the way. She palmed Draco's cheek as he closed the distance between their lips and they came together in a sweet kiss. It was slow, but still filled with all the passion and love that had been bottled up inside of them for so long. Draco held her even closer as he deepened the kiss, devouring her lips hungrily. Alana's body shook with long within his arms; a small, wavering moan escaping from her lips. How they both had agonized over this moment for weeks, the moment where they could express their feelings for each other through that one, special kiss. When they finally parted, Draco and Alana were left gasping for air. They smiled at each other breathlessly, their eyes showing everything they felt at that moment.

Draco leaned back down and brushed his lips over hers briefly before whispering in her ear, " I've wanted to do that for weeks."

Alana laughed and kissed his cheek affectionately before hugging him tightly.

" So, you still haven't told me why you're here in the first place. What do I own the pleasure of such a visit?" Alana asked with a curious smile. " What's the occation?"

That's when Draco's smile faded and his body stiffened. His eyes became cool and distant as his arms fell from their place wrapped around Alana's waist. He seemed to be staring off into nowhere as he looked up over Alana's head. Alana noticed the sudden change in Draco's attitude and her smile faultered as well. She placed a hand on Draco's cheek again and made him look back down at her.

" Draco, what's wrong?" She asked, concern littering her tone.

Draco's eyes softened at the sound of her voice. They were now filled with profound sadness and dismay. He looked tortured and weary as if something weighted heavily on his mind. Finally, Draco gave a great sigh, running a hand through his hair as he said in a quiet voice, " Alana...it finally happened."

" What finally happened?" Alana asked, worriedly, her eyes filled with so much confusion. " Draco, please...just tell me what's wrong."

" Alana, Father set the date." Draco whispered, his voice sounding so distressed.

This brought terror to Alana's eyes as she realized what he meant. She shook her head, unable to believe it.

" No, i...it can't be true." She mumbled to herself as if in a daze. " You must be joking. He couldn't have. He just couldn't."

" I'm sorry, Alana, but I'm not joking." Draco told her, regretably. " Father did set the date for my initiation. It was to be two weeks before the beginning of school."

" But...but it's too soon! No, this can't be!" Alana exclaimed in a soft voice. " It just can't be!"

" Alana..." Draco called to her, gently, taking her into his arms to calm her. " I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry, my love, but it's the truth."

" What happened?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

" Father told me that he set the date for when I was to be initiated. When I heard the date, well...let's just say we didn't exactly see eye to eye. We started arguing and it just got worse and worse as time went by. Then, I let it slip that I had no intension of following in his footsteps. Soon, it seemed like all hell had broken loose." Draco explained, looking out into space with a bitter smirk on his lips. " I told him that I'd rather spend my life as a beggar before I became a Death Eater."

" You didn't tell him about the Order, did you?" Alana asked, frantically.

" No," He answered, " I might have lost my temper, but I still had my wits about me. I got out of there as fast as I could. My father was going to kill me if I didn't. Alana, I left the manor for good and I'm _never_ going back."

" Oh Draco..."

" Alana," Draco murmured, his tone changing to sound desperate, " I have no place to go."

It took a second for Alana to comprehend what he was asking of her.

" Draco, I..."

" Before you say anything," He interrupted her, " you need to understand that I have thought this through. I couldn't go to Blaise or Jezebel because their parents are family friends. It would have been like turning myself back into my farther. Now, I just need a place to stay before Hogwarts starts up again. Alana, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please...can I stay with you?"

Alana was totally silent. All of this was so much to take in a short amount of time. A part of her wanted to take Draco in no questions asked, but the other was much more hesitant. There was no doubt that Alana loved him with everything she had and would do anything within her power to help him. It was just she had other things to consider; other people to think about: her family and their safety. If Lucius was as furious as Draco said he was, then he'd be coming after his son, and that would mean her family's lives could be at stake. There was, also, the other matter of her father's approval. Draco couldn't live with her unless her father approved of it. All of this was rushing through her mind and starting to give her a major headache.

Then, Draco, noticing her hesitance, took both of her hands into his and said quietly," Please, my love, help me. Alana, you must understand. I have nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. I wouldn't bring this burden upon you unless I had no other choice."

Alana felt herself give in as she gazed into those stormy gray orbs of his. He looked so hopeless and forlorn. How could she possibly say no? Slowly, she managed a small smile and nodded her head.

" Okay," She replied, softly," I'll help you, but we'll have to talk to my papi. His word rules in this house."

Draco nodded in reply. A wave of relief washed over him at the thought of having a place to stay. He really hadn't looked forward to a life on the run. Just then, as he was following Alana into the house, Draco noticed what she was wearing. A smirk twisted its way onto his lips as he pulled Alana back to him; her back pressed tightly up against his chest. A small gasp escaped from her lips in surprise.

" What were you doing before I got here?" He inquired in a whisper, blowing hot air into her ear.

" Swimming if you must know." She answered, trying to keep the arousal and weakness out of her voice.

" And tell me," He went on in a suggestive tone, " were you wearing anything while you were "swimming"?"

Alana almost gave into temptation and surrended herself to him, but her sensible side decided to kick in at that moment. She turned around in Draco's arms and returned the smirk that he was giving her.

" We can discuss this later. Right now we have more urgent matters to take care of." She whispered to him, firmly, before looking back down at her robe. " I might want to change first, though. Papi won't find this very appropriate, and we want to make sure we stay on his good side. Hang on a sec."

Alana closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. In a shower of magenta sparks, her robe was replaced with a pair of low-rise jeans and a rose pink top. The top revealed her shoulders as the sleeves hung from her upper arms. It sneakly showed her flat stomach, too. Her wet hair had been down up in a bun with two, black chopsticks holding it in place. Draco eyed her admiringly and pulled her even closer into his arms.

" You look good in everything, but I preferred the robe." He whispered in her ear.

" Is your mind one-tracked today or something. Right now is not the time to be flirting." Alana scolded, trying to hide her amusement. " Now, come on. Papi is in the sitting room."

She grabbed his hand and shut the door behind him before leading him to a room that broke off from the small foyer. Draco looked around the small, yet cozy sitting area. It was painted in warm colors with paintings of flowers and Greek architecture up on the walls. Even as they entered the room, Mr. Kaligaris didn't look up from his newspaper. Alana could feel that Draco was nervous and squeezed his hand for reassurance before clearing her throat. Mr. Kaligaris looked up and when he spotted Draco holding his daughter's hand, he immediately set his paper aside. He stood up with his hands clasped behind his back and eyed the new comer warily. Alana's father was a tall man with broad shoulders. His hairline was receding and much was left of his now-graying dark brown hair. His dark cocoa-colored eyes were hidden behind large, square-framed glasses. A thin, also-graying mustache adorned his upper lip and made him look quite distinguished and intelligent.

" Who is this young man you have with you, Alana?" Mr. Kaligaris asked in a firm voice. " Is this one of your friends from school?"

" Papi, this Draco Malfoy." Alana explained with a weak smile. " He...he is my boyfriend."

Draco stepped forward and extended a hand politely to Mr. Kaligaris, who looked a little surprised. He, in turn, excepted Draco's gesture and shook his hand stiffly without a word.

" Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kaligaris." Draco assured him.

" Likewise." Mr. Kaligaris replied, sitting back down in his chair and looking Draco over as if to see if he was worthy of his daughter. " So, Draco, how long have you been courting my daughter?"

" Um, since late March I believe, sir." Draco answered, feeling very uncomfortable under Mr. Kaligaris' scrutinizing stare.

" I see. And during all this time, you didn't once consider asking my permission first before you started said courting."

" Papi!" Alana complained.

Mr. Kaligaris shot her a pointed look for her to keep quiet before turning his harsh stare back on Draco.

" Um uh...no, sir, I did not." Draco confessed, sweat gathering on the back of his neck. " It didn't ever occur to me that I need your consent."

" Hmm, I see." Alana's father muttered, not really pleased by Draco's choice of words. " Now, what brings you to my humble dwelling, my boy?"

" That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Papi." Alana explained, trying to choose her words carefully. " Something terrible has happened, and Draco can't go back home. He has no one else, but me to go to. Please, Papi, can he stay with us?"

" That is out of the question." Mr. Kaligaris answered, sternly, flipping his newspaper back open.

" But, Papi..."

" Don't " but Papi" me! I said no and that's finally!"

" Papi, please, it's Draco's father! He's really angry with him!" Alana pleaded, desperately. " We can't let him go back there! And we can't turn him out on the streets!"

Alana's father pretended to be engrossed in his paper, ignoring his daughter and her begging. Alana looked up at Draco hopelessly as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" Please, sir," Draco implored, Mr. Kaligaris looking over the edge of the _Daily Prophet_ at him, " let me explain my situation to you. It may change your mind."

" Heh, I highly doubt that." Alana's father, scoffed. " I know what kind of man your father is, boy. I know all about the kinds of things he's done. I know that he throws in his lot with the Dark Lord, even though people say it's just a rumor. I have a family to protect. And I will not endanger their safety by allowing the son of that God damned bastard to stay in my house."

" Draco is absolutely nothing like Lucius, Papi." Alana objected in Draco's defense, kneeling by her father's chair. " Do you think I'd be dating him if he was? Papi, you know I'm more sensible than that."

Mr. Kaligaris looked down at his daughter uncertainly. She pleaded with him to listen to her and Draco with her sorrowful, sapphire eyes. Alana saw his defenses weakening slightly and knew that she was going to win...like always.

" Please, Papi," Alana pleaded in a whisper, " just give him a chance."

Mr. kaligaris looked from his daughter to Draco. Draco stood tall and erect; an unflinching expression on his face. He walked up behind Alana and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alana smiled up at him and grasped his hand. Mr. Kaligaris studied the way they looked at each other; something about it seemed familar.

" I'm still not certain..." He trailed off.

" Sir, I care about the safety and well-being of your daughter as much as you do. I would never put her life in danger." Draco assured him. " Please, I wouldn't ask this of you unless I had no other option."

Mr. Kaligaris stared at Draco long and hard. Draco's eyes never left his, not even blinking once. Finally, Alana's father gave a great sigh and took his glasses off, only to rub his eyes aggitatedly.

" Okay, I'll hear your story."

The two teenagers let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Draco helped Alana up, and she made her way over to sit in the chair cross from her father. Alana gave a nod of encouragement for Draco to procede, and he tilted his head in understanding. Both the father and daughter watched as he made his way over to the fireplace. He leaned his arm against the mantle, gazing into the dancing flamers with a dark and disturbed expression on his face. A few, silent moments went by before Draco finally spoke again.

" What I am about to tell you must be kept confidential." He stated in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the fire. " Usually, what happens in Malfoy Manor stays in Malfoy Manor. It is a place filled with dark secrets that should never be exposed to the open world outside of its stone walls. But today, this rule will be broken. With that in mind, I shall begin."

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Sorry, but the chapter would have been too long if I had kept going. Please, review on it!**


	3. Escape From Malfoy Manor

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! This story is just so hard to get inspiration for... Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter!**

Chapter 3

Escape From Malfoy Manor

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life- _"Welcome to My Life" Simple Plan_  
_

_Flashback_

Draco lounged lazily on his bed, staring blankly up at the black silk hangings of his canopy. He sighed heavily, bored out of his mind with nothing to do. Staying at Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly a vacation to the Bahamas or anything. No, this place was more like a prison to him than anything else. Draco had spent the worst years of his life in that dreadful, cold, depressing castle-like mansion. Some memories haunted him more than most; plaguing his dreams and making him fear for his safety everytime he dared to leave his room. Thankfully, the times he left his chambers were a rarity, especially now. He and his father, even after already loathing each other with ever fiber of their beings for over a decade, weren't exactly on good terms at the moment, and that was really saying something. It took ever ounce of their self control to keep from cursing each other when they were in the same room. The cause of this problem of course...sprouted from the ever present issue of when he was to be initiated as a Death Eater.

Draco was trying his hardest to delay the date as much as he could. Though, he was finding it exceedingly hard not to just scream out at his father that he had no intention at all of pledging his life to the Dark Lord; that he was going to run away with Alana when they graduated Hogwarts and there'd be nothing that Lucius could do to stop him.

_Alana…_Draco thought, a wistfully smile playing upon his lips.

If anything could lift his dark mood, it was thinking of his love; Alana Kaligaris. The past year at Hogwarts he'd fallen hopelessly head-over-heels in love with the Ravenclaw witch. She'd been the first person, aside from Jezebel and Blaise, that's actually understood him, that hadn't judged him just because of who he was. She had been so kind and compassionate towards him. They'd helped each other, listened to each others problems, hopes, and dreams. In time, they'd found themselves in love with one another; a love so deep and strong that nothing could break it. It had been challenged of course by Draco's ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. She'd tried to separate them by trying to kill Alana…_twice_.

In the end though, nothing could keep them from each other and his father would be no exception. He'd made a promise to Alana, a promise which he knew she wore around her neck each and everyday in the form of a ring. It was his promise ring, a ring that promised that he'd always love her and one day…he'd make her his wife and they live as all the fairytales stated: happily ever after.

But for now, they were forced to be apart for the summer, their only form of communication being the letters they wrote back and forth to each other. Alana's letter offered Draco some small manner of comfort, but his heart still yearned to be where she was. Guildford was quite a ways from where he was, at least an hour. And Draco highly doubted that he could slip away unnoticed to go visit. His father seemed set on keeping him locked up in the manor this summer, keeping him from outside contact other than the Death Eaters that were frequently in their home.

The Parkinson's had turned up thankfully before he'd come home to complain to Lucius about their daughter being shipped off to Azkaban. Even though his father hadn't been pleased with Draco's involvement, Lucius had merely told them that there was nothing that he could do for them. Jezebel and Blaise were both off on their own vacations, and Draco didn't know where the former had gone to. Other than the appearance of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco had seen no one from school. He kept mainly to his rooms, even having his meals brought up to him. His mother came up to check on him at least three times a day, staying for at least an hour or so.

Draco really did pity the woman who'd had to live with his father even longer than he himself had. Even after all those years of mental and physical abuse, she still remained warm and gentle towards Draco. They'd always had a bond between them, which had grown stronger once he'd come back from school. After being with Alana and talking to her for hours on end about his home life, Draco realized that his mother wasn't really as overly-attentive as he thought she'd been. She was just being a mother, worrying about her baby growing up in a world she wished he knew nothing about. He knew that Narcissa didn't want to lose him because he was the only blessing in her otherwise dark and lonely life.

He had come to trust his mother, knowing that she wouldn't betray him to his father. Grant it, he hadn't told her about the whole plan with the Alana and the Order yet, but in time he would. Draco had confided in her that he was going to marry Alana one day and that nothing could keep him from that. She'd been perfectly calm through all of it, and Draco had been able to see her coming to love Alana as he did when he described her to his mother. When he knew that she had accepted his choice, Draco had made another promise to himself. He was going to rescue his mother too. He'd take her away from this awful life of death and destruction, far away to live with him and Alana if need be…just as long as she was safe and away from the monster that was her husband.

But for now, the plans he'd made for his future where the only things that kept him sane in his captivity. When he was able to think about them or his sweet Alana, Draco felt as if he was leaving the manor behind him. He felt somewhat complete. Total completeness was something he'd only be able to feel when he was finally back in Alana's arms once more. Draco moaned out loud at this desire, letting it flow through his body. He missed her. God, he missed her something awful! Draco wanted to be with her right now, right that very second. He wanted to hold her close in his arms and never let go. He wanted to say all the things he'd been dying to tell her since they'd left each other at the train station.

He wanted to feel her small body pressed right up against his, letting her melt the iciness of his heart. He wanted to touch her; he wanted to be one with her again. Sometimes he woke up in the dead of night, yearning for Alana with insatiable lust. And he wanted to kiss her. Oh God, did he ever want to kiss her! When his lips met with hers, Draco knew what it was like to feel whole. He knew happiness; he knew love. If nothing else, her love was all he needed. Her love was what kept him going and made him get out of bed every morning, even if it meant being in a God forsaken place such as the manor. Knowing that she loved him, Draco had the strength to deal with his father and bear through the miseries of being confined in those walls of stone.

But as Draco thought of his angel, he couldn't help but feel weary. He'd only been up for a couple hours, three…maybe four. It was just enough time for him to eat, shower, and dress. He'd read for awhile on the black leather couch in front of the fireplace in his salon, silently praying for Alana to write him a letter. His mood always did lighten a little when he heard the familiar tapping of his owl's beak on the window. Each letter was like having Alana sitting in front of him, telling him how much she missed him and how she wished he was there with her. Draco kept all of her letters locked up in a secret compartment somewhere in his desk with a spell only he could use to open it, afraid that his father would find them and discover their plan. Sadly, no letters had come. After waiting aimlessly for a letter, Draco now found himself back in his bedroom, lying on his perfectly made bed.

_At least the house elves are good for something…_Draco couldn't help but think.

He suppressed a shiver when he thought of the rampage Granger would go on if she heard him talking like that. Hell, at the moment…Draco would be over-joyed just to have her company. He'd even be happy to converse with Potter and Weasley. Anything was better than this torture. Draco didn't try to stifle the yawn that escaped his mouth. He hadn't slept well since the night before he'd boarded the Hogwarts Express. Come to think of it…he never slept soundly without Alana's body snuggled right up against his. His eyes shut, trying to imagine her in all her beauty. Long, thick waves of mahogany hair; smooth, creamy cocoa skin; thin, yet curvious frame; sweet, intoxicating lavender and freesia scent; and those vibrant and luminous sapphire eyes…all of these made up the goddess he loved and worshipped. How he just wanted to be with her. What he would _give_ to hear her voice…to feel her touch.

Suddenly, Draco felt oddly cold. He reached down and pulled the green fleece blanket that lay at the end of his bed over his body. His body huddled up close together under the sheet, seeking any form of warmth it could get. One thing about Malfoy Manor was no matter what time of year it was or how many fireplaces you had going; it was always cold wherever you went. As he felt fatigue coming to claim him, Draco wondered what Alana was doing at the moment. He wondered if she was thinking of him as well. He wondered if she was missing him as much as he was missing her.

"Alana…" He murmured as he was beginning to drift off to sleep, knowing it would be the first restful one in weeks.

But then, his world was shattered when a knock sounded at the door. His silver eyes snapped open, narrowing automatically. He let out a low growl of annoyance when the knocker banged on his door again. Tossing the blanket off of his body with a flourish, Draco leaped nimbly off of his bed and strode briskly from his bedroom into the salon. Another knock rung out and Draco's scowl deepened.

_If it's the bloody elves again, I'm going to…_His thoughts trailing off as he thought of all the horrible ways he could torture the poor creatures for disturbing his peace.

Just as the person knocked for the fourth time, Draco threw open the door and shouted, irritably, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

When he saw who stood in his doorway, the angry look from his face fell immediately. Draco's wide, silvery gray eyes stared into the clear blue ones of Narcissa Malfoy. The tall, pale woman stood gazing down at him with a seemingly blank and calm look about her face, only her eyes betraying her amusement as she brushed past him into his room. For a moment, Draco stood in the doorway, gaping, before finally shutting the door and watching his mom walking idly about the room.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Sweetheart." Narcissa stated in a soft voice.

"N…no, that's…it's quite alright." Draco stammered, running a hand embarrassedly through his hair. "I apologize for my rude behavior, Mother. I…you just…caught me by surprise."

"It's alright." She replied, finally settling down onto the couch elegantly.

As Draco stood near the fireplace, looking at his mother, he realized how beautiful she actually was. She had a very thin frame, narrow with little curve to her body. Narcissa was tall for a woman, too, at least 5' 10''. Of course, she had been born with the signature platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The Malfoy family seemed to share the same ideals as that Hitler guy for the perfect human: pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. These traits had been passed down in the family for generations. Her long, thin hair was pulled back into a stylish bun with a circlet of diamonds around it.

The only morbid part about her was her black dress robes. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mom not wearing black. Maybe it was that one Easter eleven years again. She'd worn….grayish-blue? Anyway, no matter how beautiful she looked, the drabness of her attire always contradicted her beauty. A simple strand of pearls hung from her neck delicately, contrasting with the darkness of her robes. But Draco could tell that the years of dealing with the secrecy of her family and their dark secrets had taken its toll on her. Narcissa might appear young on the outside, but the broken and almost lifeless look in her eyes made her seem like she was ancient. Draco shook his head internally with regret. He really hated how unhappy his mother was.

_Someday, Mom,_ Draco promised her silently, _someday, I'll get you out of here. Someday you'll be truly happy._

When she finally withdrew her gaze from the fire, Narcissa looked up at her son and the look on her face softened even more. He had grown up to be so handsome. Draco had always been the most beautiful little boy. He'd been her light in this Hell she'd lived in for far too long. She'd wanted to protect him from this life, the life his father had thrust upon him. Narcissa could already see the affects that having a Death Eater as a father had left on her son. For the longest time, there had been no light in his eyes, no trace of the little boy that use to run around the property with the widest smile on his face. He had become hardened and cold, much like Lucius, to Narcissa's dismay.

But when he'd come home from school this summer, she'd discovered a change in her son. Suddenly, he was much more agreeable and on more than one occasion, she'd caught him singing love songs to himself. Though she didn't know this Alana girl personally, Narcissa felt like she owed her more than just her thanks for returning her baby boy back to her. Draco noticed the thoughtful look in his mother's baby blue eyes and the slight smile upon her pale rose-colored lips and couldn't help but smile himself. Finally, Narcissa snapped out of her reverie and smiled warmly up at her son. She patted the seat next to her gently and said, "Come sit next to me, Darling."

Draco nodded and made his way over to her.

"Do you want some tea, Mom?" He inquired.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She replied, settling back into the seat comfortably.

"Phelps!" Draco called.

With a little pop, a house elf attired in a table cloth wrapped around his small body like a toga appeared with a tray carrying tea wares and little cakes. He set it on the coffee table before them and then, disappeared as quickly as he had come. Draco poured a cup out for his mother and gave it to her before pouring out his own. They both sat in silence for the longest time drinking their tea and merely enjoying each other's company. If anyone were to walk in on them, they would think that they were a perfectly normal family. But if anyone knew anything about the Malfoys, they'd know that they were _far_ from being normal. Draco stared down into the golden brown liquid thoughtfully, letting the calming scent of jasmine sooth his restless mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mom take another sip of her tea before gazing out blankly in front of her. At first he thought nothing of it and took another sip himself. What he didn't see was the single tear trailing down her pale as snow face.

Suddenly with a broken sob, Narcissa dropped her tea cup and put a hand over her mouth. The cup bounced a little on the carpet, leaving a big brown stain on the crème-colored fabric. Draco looked over at his mother worriedly, putting his cup back on the tray.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked, anxiously, putting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

Narcissa just kept trying to bite back her cries, shaking her head, her hand trembling terribly. Draco kept a firm grip on her shoulders and shook her slightly to get her attention.

"Mom, please, tell me what's the matter! Please, calm down before you make yourself ill!" Draco begged, worriedly. "Just take it easy! Breathe, Mom, breathe!"

"I…I'm s…sorry!" She sobbed, brokenly. "I…I…I'm s…so s…sorry, Draco!"

"Why?! What are you sorry about, Mom?!" He asked frantically.

"Oh, Darling, I'm so s…sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't pro…protect y…you!" Narcissa gasped, putting her head in her hands.

"What? Protect me from what?" He pressed on in confusion.

But Narcissa didn't answer. She just continued to sob, her face becoming steadily paler by the second, except for her fastly-reddening nose.

"Mom," Draco said, firmly, "what couldn't you protect me from?"

"Your…your father," She answered finally.

"What about my father?" He asked, still confused.

"He…he…I couldn't…"

"Ssh, just calm down, Mom. Breathe and tell me what he's done." He instructed her patiently.

"He…he set the date." She murmured, faintly.

Draco's whole body went stalk still when he heard this, his arms falling from his mother's shoulders. His face paled too, almost to the same shade of snowy blonde as his hair. After taking in a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes and asked, solemnly, "When?"

He heard his mother take in a few ragged breaths before saying, "Two weeks before you go back to Hogwarts."

Silence followed this last statement, descending eerily throughout the room. When Draco didn't respond, Narcissa lowered her hands and looked at him. Every muscle in Draco's body seemed to be coiled to its tightest, his form ridged. His eyes still remained shut, but Narcissa could tell by how tightly shut his pale lips were that this news didn't please him in the least. In his lap Draco's hands were balled up into fists so tense that the skin was stretched enough to where Narcissa could see the bones of his knuckles.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes snapped open, revealing the portals into his tormented soul. Narcissa shivered as she looked into her son's eyes. Their normal silvery-color had darkened to the point to where they resembled the dark gray of angry storm clouds. His smoldering gaze sent chills down her spine for that look reminded her so much of Lucius when he was on one of his rampages. But even as he stared straight ahead of him, Draco wasn't looking at Narcissa. He seemed to be glaring right through her at something else. Without a word, Draco stood, fists still clenched firmly at his sides. Narcissa just looked up at him anxiously, worrying and wondering what he was going to do next. Then, in the darkest tone of voice she had ever heard uttered from his lips, Draco muttered, "Where is he?"

Realizing what he was going to do, Narcissa shook her head as she moved onto the edge of her seat and stuttered fearfully, "No, Draco darling, please, sit back down and we'll talk about this…"

"He's in his study, isn't he?" Draco hissed, nostrils flaring as he headed towards the door.

"No, Draco, don't go!" His mother exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"_Accio wand_!" Draco snarled, hand coming up to catch the 14" hawthorn wand that came zooming towards him.

Narcissa went racing after him as he threw open his chamber doors and strode out into the corridor. She chased him down the dark hall, castle-like torches flickering an ominous green color and casting oddly-shaded shadows on the walls. The people in the portrait frames watched the pair curiously, conversing with each other in hushed tones. Draco's mother struggled to keep up with him, but her son's mind was set on one thing only and that alone willed him to move briskly.

"Draco, please stop!" Narcissa called after him. "Let's think about this for a moment!"

"There's nothing to think about, Mother!" Draco shouted, coldly. "This is the last straw! This time he's really done it!"

They came to a set of stairs, and Draco literally bounded down the steps five at a time! Narcissa's heels clacked loudly on the marble as she scurried down them carefully. Draco continued on down a corridor on the second floor, sweeping past several doors. As Narcissa turned the corner, she saw Draco's pace slowing as he zeroed in on a set of double doors.

"Draco, don't do this! Please!" Narcissa pleaded with him helplessly.

"It's too late, Mom! I've made up her mind!" He growled, angrily.

It was at that moment Narcissa realized that her son wasn't just out for another fight this time.

He was out for blood!

Then, Draco flourished his wand and blasted open the study doors. Narcissa watched helplessly as he strode in, each step leading him possibly to his death. She hurried up to the doors and peered around the large mahogany slabs into the room. It was mostly dark; almost all the heavy, black velvet curtains were drawn, except for one. The walls were lined with books, most of which Narcissa got a horribly-sickening feeling from. Draco stood in the middle of the copious room, eyes narrowed in the direction of the one unveiled window. Narcissa's eyes followed her son's line of sight, focusing in on the cause of Draco's rage. For standing behind a bulky mahogany desk, facing out towards the landscape of the outside world before him was the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

His back was towards them, white gloved-hands clasped neatly behind him. In his hands he held his ominous, trademark cane. A mass of platinum blonde hair cascaded smoothly down his back, standing out garishly from his black dress robes. Lucius seemed ignorant to the boisterous entrance of his son. The three stood in silence for what seemed like ages. Draco stood ridged, planted firmly in his spot with his wand held at his side in what looked like a bone-crushing grip. Narcissa held her breath as her husband finally turned around ever so slowly.

As he came to face his son, Lucius drew his cane out in front of him, resting it on the marble floor with a slight _clack_. The almost-black emeralds of the silver snake-head's eyes glared threatening at Draco. But Lucius' own expression remained calm…impassive. This scared Narcissa the most. For she knew under Lucius' collected and composed facial features, he was just as enraged as his son. His silver eyes that were identical to Draco's were also that dark stormy gray color that struck unrelenting fear in her heart. Lucius and Draco stared each other down coldly, one sizing the other up challengingly, waiting to see which would act first. She watched the two calculating and planning their strategies and she wondered vaguely which would cast the first spell.

But no spell was cast. Instead, Lucius cleared his throat and asked in a quiet, yet bone-chillingly arctic voice, "Well, has your mother delivered to you my news?"

"She has." Draco answered, frostily, hissing through his teeth.

"And do you welcome it?"

"I deny it with every fiber of my being!" The younger snarled, viciously.

"A shame to hear," Lucius retorted, eyes narrowing signaling his displeasure, "but not unexpected."

"What gives you the right," Draco asked in a dangerously low tone as he stalked towards his father slowly, "to control my life?! What gives you the power to toss me about at your own leisure?! What manner of thinking caused you to believe I would even consider consenting to such madness?!"

"I am your father, boy!" Lucius hissed, quietly, coming out from behind his desk and walking towards him as well. "Without my sire ship, you would cease to even exist. That gives me the power and the right to do with you as I please. And you _will_ do as I say or the consequences of not doing so will be dire!"

"Oh, please, as if you're threats have any sway over me!" Draco scoffed, boldly. "It's time you woke up from that fantasy of yours! I'm not the little child you used to frighten so easily into doing your will anymore! I have changed, grown stronger! You will not control me…not anymore!"

"I think…your time away from the Manor has made you insolent and daft." Lucius sneered, icily in his face. "Maybe it's time I remind you who the master of this family is!"

"I would _love_ to see you try!" Draco whispered through his teeth, glaring up at his father defiantly.

Just then, Narcissa came running into the room, tears streaming down her face as she cried out, "Draco!"

This caused Draco's attention to be diverted as he turned to look at his mother. His father smirked triumphantly as this gave him the advantage. In the blink of an eye, Lucius whipped his wand out of his cane and hissed, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Draco's eyes widened as a shot of blue exploded from his father's wand and sent him flying across the room. His body rebounded off of one of the many bookcases, and he crumbled down into a heap on the floor. The hawthorn wand clattered across the marble some ten feet away from Draco's body. Narcissa stared down at her son in terror-stricken shock before she screamed out, "No!"

Lucius strode forward, each step alluding his power and strength.

"Maybe, this will teach you some respect, you ungrateful little brat!" Lucius seethed. "_Crucio_!"

A sickening blood red glow surrounded Draco's body as he started to convulsively thrash about on the floor. It was like he was being electrocuted by thousands of tazers all at once. But as Lucius kept the spell firmly on him, Draco glared up at him intently, not allowing one scream to pass his lips. This caused the scowl on Lucius' face to deepen, distorting his normally sculpted features hideously. By some miraculous manner of strength, Draco managed to pull himself up onto his knees, kneeling erectly in front of his father. Narcissa cried out how regal and proud he stood, even through all the indescribable pain she knew he was going through.

"How dare you?!" Lucius muttered before increasing the strength of the spell.

But this only caused Draco to flinch, his left shoulder slumping down lower than the right as if something was exerting more pressure on it. Draco's silver eyes burned holes into Lucius', expressing his silent loathing and distaste. Lucius' face screwed up in white-hot rage as he put more power into the spell than he ever had before. This time, Draco could not stay up-right. He fell back onto the floor, hugging himself as he assumed the fetal position and twitched violently. Narcissa could hear the hissing of his breathing and saw blood pouring from his bottom lip as he bit back his scream.

"Scream, you little bastard!" Lucius roared, angrily, spit and froth spilling out of his mouth. "I want to hear you scream and beg for your life at my feet! I _command_ you to scream! SCREAM!!"

"Stop it! Please, Lucius, this is madness! Please, stop this!" Narcissa pleaded, helplessly, going to kneel before her maniacal husband. "Please, I beg of you! I'll do anything if you spare him! Just spare my son!"

The spell over Draco was lifted as Lucius turned on Narcissa and blasted her across the room. She collided with the only undraped window, causing a huge crack to spider-web its way across its surface. Her body fell limply to the floor, static. Lucius glared darkly in her direction before looking down at Draco. Waves of steam seemed to rise from his seemingly- broken body. With a disgusted huff, Lucius stomped over to the feeble body and lifted the boy up by his hair. Draco uttered one painful groan in response, just barely able to open his eyes enough to glower up into Lucius mercury orbs.

"Are you ready to submit?" Lucius asked, bitterly.

"I will _never_…submit…to the likes of you…_Father_!" Draco spat, weakly. "The only thing…I'm ready for…is for…you to…go to Hell!"

"Tell me, _Son_," Lucius sneered, saying the last words as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "why are you so against the setting of the date for your initiation into your future?"

"Because…the one thing that repulses me more than having a worthless piece of scum such as yourself for a father is the thought of becoming a loathsome, cowardly, revolting, brainless follower of that crazed old specter!" Draco announced, the defiance and pride in his eyes never being greater.

"Then, you have out lived your usefulness!" Lucius stated, coldly. "How could I ever have fathered such a disgraceful spawn! Goodbye and good riddance!"

Before he could even raise his wand, Lucius saw Draco's wand rocketed back into his grasp, and the younger man had fired him off of himself. Lucius skidded backwards, stumbling to regain his balance. Draco managed to pull himself up onto his feet, his left shoulder still sagging a little. He held his wand at the ready, watching his father intently for any sneak attacks. Lucius leaned on the side of his desk, breathing heavily. But suddenly, Lucius whipped his head around and aimed a red beam of magic at Draco. With a swift dodge, Draco evaded it and fired back at him. The duel soon became something like a dance between the two, artfully and skillfully missing each other's jinxes and curses.

"_Encarta_ _inflamorai!_" Draco bellowed.

Lucius' black robes caught flame instantly. He whirled around trying to find where the source of it had started, shouting "_Aguamenti"_ as he did so. While he was distracted, Draco ran over to his mother. He kneeled by her side, checking her pulse quickly. It beet strongly beneath his fingertips, which caused him to breathe easier as he realized she was only knocked unconscious. Once he had doused the flames, Lucius looked up and saw Draco looking over Narcissa worriedly.

"That is nothing compared to what I have planned for her after I'm finished with you!" Lucius hissed, causing Draco to look up at him. "I will torture her for days; make her wish I had just killed her! And to start…I will murder the one thing she loves most right before her very eyes!"

"Leave her out of this!" Draco growled. "Your fight is with me!"

"Aw, how sweet! You would protect her even if it meant your demise?!" Lucius mocked him with a smirk. "Tell me, Draco, would you do this for that Ravenclaw witch…_Alana_!"

Draco's face paled, a look of horror in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I know all about your little love affair with the blood traitoress!" Lucius announced, triumphantly. "I know how you betrayed the marriage agreement that was laid out since before your birth. I know how you cried and sat by her bedside when you thought she was dying. I know how you seduced her into your bed every night, tainting our good name. I know how deeply and ardently you…_love_ her!"

Draco stared his father down, eyes filled with more pure unadulterated loathing than he had ever felt before in his life. His father's mocking face was all he could see. As he slowly rose to his feet, Draco stated in a barely audible voice, "You can torture me, kill me, even threaten my mother's well-being, but you will never…_never_ lay one finger on Alana! You hear me?! Never! I know it was you! I know it was you who gave Pansy the dagger! I know it was you who ordered Pansy to kill her with the Dark Lord's own knife! It was you who ordered Alana's murder!"

"Very good, Draco! Yes, it was me! I wanted to show you how easily I good take her away from you! How disposable she was!" Lucius explained, evilly. "But she proved to be rather hard to get rid of! All well, Pansy wasn't all that bright to begin with! I should have just done that myself! And now…I will get my chance!"

"I will kill you if you so much as harm one hair on her head!" Draco threatened, blind with rage, charging towards him.

He fired a curse…and missed. But when Lucius took aim, he did not. It connected with Draco's chest, sending him flying through the air. He lay on the floor, trying determinedly to get back up.

"Actually, come to think of it," Lucius thought out loud, "I don't think I shall kill you. Not yet anyways. No, I think I will first dispose of that little whore of yours first! Yes, and you can be there to see it!"

With a roar of anger, Draco hurled himself to his feet and fired spell after spell at his father. Lucius summoned a protective shield in front of himself deflecting ever curse sent at him.

"Yes, you shall be there to watch me torture her in every way imaginable!" Lucius declared, his smirk growing and becoming more menacing by the second.

"Shut it, you bloody wanker!" Draco shouted, seethingly.

"Oh, and will she scream?! It will be a strong, blood-curdling, pain-filled scream at that! The best I will ever be able to conjure from one of my victims!"

"Shut up! Go to hell, you bastard!" Draco bellowed.

Lucius smirked before throwing a curse through the shield at Draco. It attached to his chest like a thousand strings, giving Lucius the power to throw him about like a rag doll. Draco rebounded off of bookcases, windows, and any other surface in the study. Finally, Lucius released him, letting him fall to the floor. Draco lied there for the longest time before trying to get up. He managed to get onto his hands and knees before falling back down, simply too exhausted and weak to fight anymore. Lucius smirk turned to one of triumph, smelling victory nearly in his grasp.

"And as she screams for her life, she will also scream for you. She will scream for you to help her, to save her like you always have in her past. But what will you do? Nothing. You will stand by and watch her suffer, watch her life's energy slowly diminish into a weak spark. And your cries will mingle with hers. Oh, the anguish you will feel, the heart-break! And then, you will watch as I perform the finally spell. You will watch the color leave her face, the light leave her once brilliant eyes. You…will…watch…her…DIE!!"

"No…Alana…" Draco murmured in defiance a single tear trailing down his face.

"_Crucio_!!"

Draco thrashed about on the floor, this time allowing his screams of pain to ring out freely. But it was the pain of his heart breaking once again. The thought of Alana being in the merciless grasp of Lucius was simply too much to bare. Lucius watched with savage enjoyment as his son was brought to his knees, his defiance and strength failing. Though he would never admit it, deep down Lucius knew his son was strong and a very formidable foe. Nor would he admit that in the depths of his soul, Lucius feared Draco even more than he feared the wrath of Voldemort. Killing Draco would make him sleep easier at night. When the curse was finally lifted, Draco was left sobbing on the floor, almost begging for death.

"And with her last breath, she will speak of her undying love for you. A love that will always be true and survive for all time. And you will tell her the same, but she will not have heard it for she will have gone to Hell where all blood traitors and Mudbloods go."

"No…"

"But I will not grant you this pleasure of seeing her one last time for you do not even deserve that." Lucius decided, raising his wand for the finishing blow. "Give my regards to the devil!"

Draco closed his eyes, another tear falling as he did so.

_Good bye until we meet again in Heaven, my love…my Alana. May you always know…I loved you with everything I am and always will._

"_Avada_…"

"_Stupify_!" A voice cried out.

In a bright flash of white, the killing curse died in Lucius' throat and he fell over, stunned. Draco's eyes snapped open, meeting that of his petrified father's. Then, he felt a gentle, yet firm hand grasp his shoulder, helping him into a sitting position. His mother stared back at him worriedly, looking him over for any scratches or bruises. She herself was sporting a few cuts. Draco was a little anxious about the cut on her forehead that was oozing even now.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Draco told her as she helped him to his feet, letting him rest against her slightly. "What about you? You hit that window pretty hard!"

"I've endured worse." Narcissa stated and Draco knew it was the truth. "Now, come on. We have to get you packed and out of here before he wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in confusion as they apparated into his room.

"You can't stay here. When your father wakes up, he'll be out to kill you again." Narcissa explained, letting him rest against his bed as with a wave of her wand she opened his wardrobe. "We have to get you out of here…far away from here. You need to go somewhere you'll be safe."

He watched as she pulled out his school trunk and started packing his things inside of it. Determination was etched plainly across her face. It left Draco almost in awe; he'd never seen her look so…strong before…so resilient.

"Wait…what about you?!" He asked, his eyes following her as she flicked her wand at various things to make them jump into his trunk.

"Don't worry about me right now." She told him. "We have to focus on getting you out of here."

His eyes widened frighteningly as he realized what this meant.

"No! I won't leave you behind!" Draco protested, pushing himself weakly from his bedside. "I won't leave you here to face him alone!"

"I'll be fine." She assured him, firmly, though she didn't look at him as she said this.

In her heart, Narcissa knew her life was in danger as well. Lucius would be hexing her for days for attacking him. She'd pay for her boldness, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. All that she cared about was getting Draco out of there as soon as she possibly could. Draco walked up behind her, putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I won't leave you behind!" He told her, determinedly. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me!"

Suddenly, Narcissa whipped around, and Draco's gaze softened. Her baby blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, but she continued to stare up at him with unwavering resilience.

"I will _not_ let him kill you!" She proclaimed, her hands coming up to cup his face tenderly. "I won't stand aside and watch you be slaughtered. If I did that, I'd never be able to forgive myself. For too many long years have I let that man beat you, physically and mentally. Well, no more…the least I can do is guarantee you another chance at life…the life I always wanted you so dearly to have. One with happiness and love…I'm sorry I was unable to give you this sooner. Please, forgive me, Draco."

"Mom, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do, Draco!" She cried out, painfully, before composing herself again. "Yes, I do. I should have run away with you a long time ago. I'm afraid it's too late for me. I have no other family to rely on anymore. My own sister would rather side with your father than me. But you…you have someone who would die if you were harmed…someone besides me. Go to her. With her you'll be safe."

"But Father…"

"He was bluffing. Lucius has no idea where she is at the moment." Narcissa told him, confidently. "The instant she left the train station, he could track her any longer. He had to turn his full attention towards you. Besides, something tells me he won't be able to find her."

"If you're certain…" Draco trailed off before staring deeply down into her eyes, "are you sure, though. Alana's family might not take me in…being as who I am."

"They will…" Narcissa replied a smile gracing her lips. "Trust me, if Alana loves you as much as you say she does, then nothing will stop her from seeing that you're safe."

"I'm going to marry her, Mother." He blurted out suddenly. "She's the one. I'm sure of it."

"I figured as much. I'm glad, Son." She told him, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss his forehead. "I give you my blessing. Now, come on, finish up. We don't have much time left."

Draco nodded and helped her pack up everything he'd need. He unlocked the secret compartment in his desk and retrieved his letters from Alana. If his father searched his room, which he would most undoubtedly do, and he found those letters, he would be able to find Alana. After his trunk was all packed, Draco locked it up and minimized it before stuffing it into his pocket. With a last glance of his room to see if he'd forgotten anything, Narcissa grabbed his arm and they both ran down the corridor and both flights of stairs.

"Hurry, Darling," She encouraged him, frantically, "the spell's going to ware off at any moment."

When they got to the main doors, Narcissa blasted the door open and pulled him out into the circle drive. The fountain in the middle gurgled happily, the water sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Draco looked around him, taking in the sight of the massive property. This very well could be the last time he ever had to step foot on the estate ever again. Even as he looked around, Draco had to admit that at one time, Malfoy Manor must have once been a truly beautiful and wondrous place. But now, the corruption from the Dark Arts had made it appear forbidding and an accursed place.

"Wait…we forgot something!" His mother exclaimed, her face contorting with fear. "How are you going to get away?! We've already packed your broom!"

"Got it covered." Draco told her, pulling what appeared to be a black and yellow toy motorbike.

He set it down on the ground and with a flick of his wand; it enlarged itself before their eyes.

"I guess those Weasley twins are good for something." Draco muttered, his mother catching it and smirked.

Suddenly, she turned and threw herself at him, her long thin arms embracing him tightly as if almost afraid to let him go. Draco hugged her back, crushing her to him.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" He asked her, hurriedly. "I'm sure Alana's family would take you in, too."

"I sorry, Sweetheart, but I can't. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me." Narcissa replied, quietly, letting her tears fall against his neck. "Lucius knows I helped you escape and most likely know where you're going. He won't kill me. I'll be fine…trust me."

Draco just held her to him all the fiercer. It was just words of comfort, to make him think that everything would be okay when he really knew that she had put herself in grave danger over him. But he also knew that it was hopeless to argue. Even if it was just by marriage, his mother was a Malfoy and was just as stubborn as all the Malfoys before her. When they separated, Draco wiped away her tears and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"I'll come back for you!" He told her, ardently. "That's a promise! One day, I'll come for you and take you away from that bastard forever! We'll be happy…both of us! I promise you that!"

"I have all the confidence of the entire world in you, Draco." She replied with a sad smile before pushing him towards the bike. "Now, go! Get out of here before…"

"DRACO!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!"

Some of the windows shattered as the voice resonated over the property.

"Go, Draco, now!" His mother cried in panic.

Draco hopped onto the motorbike, putting on the helmet quickly before revving the engine. He looked back at his mother one more time and held up a hand in parting. She did the same, tears of sorrow flowing freely down her face. Then without another moment's hesitation, Draco stepped on the gas and flew out of the driveway, through the large iron gates. He sped away under the long arbor that shaded the rode to the manor. As he did so, his thoughts drifted back to his mother, praying to God that she'd really be okay and that by His mercy she would be spared from Lucius' wrath. Draco almost thought of turning back, but his mother's voice kept echoing in his head, urging him to keep going, sending him closer and closer towards his salvation.

_I will come back for you, Mother. _Draco proclaimed silently. _I will come back to save you. I promise you this!_

_I promise…_

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Review please...**


End file.
